Two Different Sides
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: My first OC story. A robot monkey is in alliances with SK. Or is she actually with the Hyperforce? Gibson could care less for he's in l.o.v.e. Check profile for infodescription. R&R. Final Chapter Is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**My first OC story. I'm not very good with OCs, so tell me if I did okay. Look in my profile for her full description and history.**

**Story time...**

--

A robot monkey was wandering through the confounds of the Citadel of Bone. She has extremely dark blue fur and dark red eyes, silver armor.

All of a sudden, she heard a noise. Footsteps. They were coming from around the corner in front of her. She noticed it was only one pair, too. She looked frantically back and fourth for a place in which to hide. She found one.

She ran into a cave that was off to her left. It was very shallow and only went back about five feet, but it would have to do. She held her breath closed her eyes, except she kept them open enough to see. The figure walked past.

It was an orange monkey with bone on his face, chest, and fist. She knew this monkey all too well—Mandarin.

He looked around carefully. He walked right up next to the cave. It looked as if was about to walk right past it and the blue monkey braced herself for a feeling of relief. But she was surprised when Mandarin's good hand lashed out at her and grabbed her by the throat. He pulled her out of the cave like that, and then released her.

"Aren't you tired of hiding, young Gizamere?" he asked her.

She rubbed her neck. "Aren't you tired of finding me? And was that neck grab necessary? Also, I told you to label me Gizma."

He snickered. "I never tire of beating you. And, yes, that neck grab was very necessary. And I will continue calling you young Gizamere until your name is changed or the Master tells me to,"

She scowled at him. "Fine, whatever, training sequence over..."

"As you wish, young Gizamere..."

All of a sudden, both of them flinched and became alert, and then looked at each other.

"Seems like Master needs us. I wonder what unsettling disasters he needs us to accompany him with today..." Gizamere wondered. They walked off to Skeleton King's throne room.

When they got there, they walked out in front of him and bowed.

"You needed us, Master Skeleton King?" Mandarin asked as they got up.

"No...I needed young Gizamere." Skeleton King said.

Gizma looked up. "Yes?"

"I need you to become friends with that vile Hyperforce and bring them to a trap I have set up. I will give you two weeks to gain their trust and lead them there. If you fail, there will be dire consequences, am I clear?" Skeleton King asked.

"I understand. When do I leave?"

"B-but, Master, is she ready for that sort of mission? I mean she is only a child and-"

"Silence! It is because she's a child that I'm using her. She will be able to chide them more easily. And you leave now. Go!"

Gizma nodded and ran out to fulfill her mission. Moments later, she was in a separate ship with the coordinates set for Shugazoom.

--

**Tell me if I did okay. Like I said, first OC story. Oh, well... I tried. Read and review anyway, though, please. Criticism (****NOT**** flames) necessary and welcome anytime! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I hope it gets a bit better in this chapter. I'm just doing the usual OC introduction. Once again, if you haven't already, check my profile for Gizamere's full description and slight history.**

**Story time...**

**--**

Gizamere landed her rocket near the outskirts of Shugazoom. She exited it. By the time she got there, the Hyperforce were in the middle of a battle with a giant formless dinosaur. Gizma knew it would be there, it was the distraction Skeleton King told her about when she was in the rocket. So, she knew what she had to do.

Gizma didn't like it. Having to act like a mary sue wasn't how she was taught or treated, or acted, for that matter.

She ran to the battle scene and waited for the right moment. The monster fell and exploded in a barrage of the usual black ooze. The Hyperforce, as usual, came out to inspect their damage. That's when Gizma made her move.

She ran a few yards away in front of the Super Robot and covered herself in black ooze. When the Hyperforce came out, she pretended to be knocked out. Hopefully, they noticed her.

And they did.

"Uh, guys. You better check this out..." Otto said. As the others came over, he pointed to what he saw. They gasped.

"Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!" Sprx gasped.

They ignored him and ran over to Gizamere.

"This is very odd. Another robot monkey...I've never seen her before. I have no idea who she is," Antauri said.

"Well, we should find that out later. She looks hurt." Chiro said.

"Indeed. Let's take her to med bay. We can ask her our questions later." Otto and Gibson picked her up and got her to med bay.

Gizamere tried hard to hide her smile. They were so gullible! This plan would be easier than she thought.

--

She decided to actually fall asleep when they got the med bay, to make it seem realer. An hour or so later, she woke up. When they noticed, the monkey team gathered around her. Gibson shooed them away.

Gizma put her hand to her head and sat up, then looked around blankly. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Super Robot!" Otto said in his usual bubbly way.

Once her mission came back to her, Gizma shook her head a bit and calmed down. Then, she looked around at everyone. She'd never seen (except for once or twice on TV Monster) or met them all. She didn't even know their names.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Otto!" Otto yelled.

Chiro walked up. "We're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. I'm Chiro."

Nova smiled warmly. "I'm Nova, nice to meet you!"

Sprx smiled flirty-like, as usual (me: rolls eyes). "I'm SPRX-77, but call me Sprx."

"I'm, err, um..." Gibson stuttered nervously, then his eyes lit up as he remembered. "I'm Mr. Hal Gibson. But, please, advise me as Gibson." He smiled nervously.

"And I am Antauri. May I ask who you are?" Antauri bowed.

"Gizamere. But, I prefer to be labeled Gizma, if you will,"

"We know nothing of you. Would you mind explaining some further details to us, Gizma?"

"Sure, ask the questions,"

"Who made you?" eh, he decided to just be blunt, the usual.

Gizma hesitated, thinking up a lie or how much truth to tell. She decided if she came up with a good enough lie, that this was okay. "Skeleton King,"

"I expected that..."

"Why were you here on Shugazoom?" Chiro asked.

"I, um, escaped that horrid confounds of the Citadel. He made me his slave, he wanted me to take you out—a surprise attack. But I escaped before he could complete anything and ported here, thinking that you guys could help." Gizma spoke about Skeleton King in the third person, like his name was full of terrible memories.

"How would we be able to help you?"

Um...Well, hide me, just for a few days, from him. Also, if would be of no concern, help me rebuild my ship. I could normally fix it myself, but this is pretty bad,"

"I could he—" Otto started.

"I would be pleased to accompany you in rebuilding your ship, Gizma. I am an expert on this..." Gibson cut in, almost knocking poor Otto across the room. He was gawking at her.

Gizma felt a little uncomfortable, but did a reassuring smile anyway. "Cool! And, well, it might take a few days..." she looked hopefully at what she was pretty sure to be the leader—Chiro.

Chiro looked at the others to be sure. "We would be glad to help, Gizma."

"We'll take a look at your ship first thing tomorrow, but for now, I presume you rest..." Antauri said. He motioned to the door and the others, besides Gibson, left.

Gibson left with Antauri.

As soon as they were gone, Gizma activated a small communicator on her chest. Skeleton King's voice was heard on the other side.

"Have you gained their trust?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure. They look wary, but I should have it in no time,"

"Good. From here on, I will be testing Mandarin's training skills as well. I will have him lead you through this mission, clear?"

Gizma sighed agitated. "Yes, Master Skeleton King," she heard footsteps coming back towards med bay. "Someone's coming. Gizamere out."

--

**I'm trying. It'll get better later on. Read and review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your chapter...It is alive!!**

**Um...Here's the story—**

**--**

Gibson entered med bay. Gizma quickly pulled her hand away from her communicator and watched him come in. She was nervous—this was the biggest mission she'd ever been on and didn't want to mess it up, for the mission's sake and her own—so she tried to act as calm as she could and smiled warmly at Gibson.

"Uh, what's up?" Gizamere asked.

"I forgot to check your results that the computer scanned," Gibson noticed her uneasy face and smiled assuredly. "Just to see if you were revealed to any injuries."

That wasn't the reason why she looked uneasy, but it would do. "Oh, okay then--..." she stopped a second. "Um...What was the name you were accustomed with, again?"

"Gibson,"

"Right. Thanks Gibson!"

He didn't reply. Instead he studied the sheet of paper that came out of the computer scanner. "Mmhmm...Interesting..."

Gizma leaned forward. "'Mmhmm, what?"

"Your fine. No internal or external injuries have been applied to you. You should be able to walk, talk, k—...Um, err," he blushed. "Or whatever it is you feel like."

Gizma's smile faded a bit from curiosity, unnervousness, and nervousness. Curiosity at what the 'K' word was meant to be and why Gibson blushed at it, unnervousness at him blushing and what she might think it means, and nervousness about him might being suspicious for her not having any injuries and having been 'knocked out' anyway.

But the nervousness soon went to relief when he never mentioned anything. But she was still uneasy. He was watching her—like in a trance or something...

"Um...Is there something wrong?" Gizma asked.

He seemed to snap out of it. "Hm...? Oh, uh, right," he walked to the door. "I guess I'll...Um, see you tomorrow?" he quickly left the room.

Gizma shook her head in confusion. _Sheesh, nervous much, Gibby? _She thought.

She thought she might as well get some sleep, so she lied down, closed her eyes and...Her communicator beeped.

"Oh, c'mon..." she grumbled.

"Gizamere? I know you're not sleeping, young Gizamere. And I know you're out there trying to vandalize something, create some ruckus, aren't you?" Mandarin, the one voice she was not in the mood to hear. But he had a point so she talked back.

"Wouldn't that disrupt the mission? Divert it from our main point?" Gizma asked.

"No..." he answered slowly. "But you need to do something. Skeleton King has told me to inform you about the monster fight tomorrow. He wants the Super Robot to be in an, at least, semi-bad condition so it can be destroyed. It will help further your mission."

She sighed. "Whatever...Your bossiness..."

"What was that?"

"Um...Nothing, nothing at all! Gizamere out!"

She groaned and got up. Gizma cautiously exited the confounds of med bay. But before she did—she stopped. She heard voices down the hall.

"Did she say or act in any way suspicious? Like she was working for Skeleton King?" she recognized this voice as Antauri's.

"Err, um...No. She didn't really say anything, maintained a warm smile, and didn't look edgy at all." This voice was Gibson's.

"Very well..." Antauri said, but he sounded unconvinced. "If you notice anything odd or indifferent about her, let me know. Good night Gibson." Gizma heard his footsteps clank softly against the metallic floor, fading quickly.

When Antauri was out of earshot, Gizma heard Gibson say something. "Suspicious, a bit. But she should be fine...She seems okay, that is. He would make her go away, or hurt her if he ever found out the slightest suspicion...I must refrain myself from telling any of them anything, to keep her unharmed." With that, Gizma heard him as he went to his own room.

Gizma frowned at hearing this. "He _does _suspect something, I knew it...But...Why didn't he tell Antauri? Why's he protecting me? Unless..." Her eyes got wide. But she soon shook her head and smiled at her own words. "No...That would be silly..."

She made her way through the halls, looking for any way of vandalizing the robot. At least a little. Finally, something caught Gizma's eye.

She was in the main room by now. What she saw was Gibson's lab. "This seems curious..." she entered it.

Her eyes became wide at the sight. Her breath caught in her throat and tried hard to contain a giddy scream of great delight.

"All of these experiments, machines, mechanisms, potions...It's...It's beautiful! I've never seen anything so wonderful!"

She started poking and examining little trinkets and stuff, overwhelmed by the sight before her. But, after a while, she remembered the reason she was there. She picked up a vile of green bubbly stuff and examined it closely. She stuck a spoon into it—it instantly melted. Gizma got an evil gleam in her dark red eyes. "Perfect..."

She looked to the main computer. She opened the bottom of it and applied it to some of the wires, melting them indefinitely. Gizma tried it on a couple more different systems throughout the robot.

She smiled proudly at her unnoticeable work and yawned. According to her internal clock, it was 4:00 a.m. So, she headed back to med bay, quickly and silently and lied down on her bed thing.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get to sleep, no matter how tired she was—too nervous. So she went to the main room and sat on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest with her head laid on them. And waited.

--

**Well...I **_**tried**_** to get in some action, but didn't work too well. Oh well, vandalism was the best I could do for this chapter. Be patient with me please! Read and review still though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to fucking do this chapter twice! I had a glitch and it closed before I could save it!! So it won't be as good as hoped anymore because I can't remember all details.**

**--**

Eventually, Gizma got tired enough to rest her eyes. But she opened them once she heard footsteps enter the main room. It was Antauri. He tried to hide the suspision in his features as he walked up to her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? Why are you up so early?" Antauri asked.

"Shouldn't you? It's 6:00 in the morning. And I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here and wait for you guys." Gizma answered.

"I am normally the first up. I make everyone breakfast,"

Gizma did a small laugh. "Never thought I'd ever envision a guy getting up so early, being so dedicated. Normally I—" she stopped once she realized she was about to say too much.

"Normally you what?"

"I, um...Normally they would force me to get up at 5:00 and train until dusk. Very treacherous. And, uh...I could help you make breakfast,"

"I can do it,"

"I insist on it. Besides, I need something to wake me up, please,"

"Very well. I'll allow you to do three, including your own. Otto likes scrambled eggs and bacon made into a face. Gibson likes dippy eggs and bread. Are those okay?"

"Easy peasy."

Antauri headed towards the kitchen, Gizma followed.

It was an awkward silence the whole time they were cooking. Well, it was for Gizma. Antauri never said anything; instead he kept glancing over at her food, like it was poisoned or something.

When they were just getting done setting the table, the others came out, spotted the food, and dug in.

Otto, getting done first as usual, gorging it down in one bite smiled. "Wow, Antauri, this was your best food yet!"

"I agree with Otto, very delectable." Gibson agreed.

"Gizamere cooked both yours and Otto's." Antauri replied.

Gizma smiled proudly. "Glad you like it!"

Once everyone got done, they headed to the main room. As soon as they did, the alarm went off.

Gizma, not being used to it, jumped and activated her sledge hammer weapons. Everybody watched her confused. Once she realized it was only an alarm, she smiled sheepishly and deactivated them back to her paws.

"Sorry, not used to it..."

The alarm abruptly stopped and Gibson ran to the main computer. It fizzled a few times, the crashed.

"Curious...The computer just crashed."

Antauri glimpsed over at Gizma who was very skillfully hiding her smile.

"Monkeys mobilize!" Chiro commanded and everyone, except for the dumbfounded Gizma, went to their tubes and shot up to their stations. The robot shook—it was moving. Gizma found a seat and sat in it, waiting. Then, her communicator went off.

"The monster should be attacking, is everything ready?" it was Mandarin.

"Yes. Did it all last night, they should be totally defenseless. Or at least in a few minutes, that is."

"Very well. Mandarin out."

--

The robot was hit and everyone became electrocuted. They were fighting a monster that looked to be a sea dragon with three heads. Three heads and mouths full of metal eating teeth.

"Now it can electrocute?!" Sprx asked.

"No...It's a water monster. If it were to electrocute us, it would fry itself as well. The Super Robot did this," Antauri replied.

"But it never did that before," Otto said.

The monster bit into the Super Robot, but only escaping with a small chunk because Gibson and Sprx held it back shakily.

"Status report!" Chiro said.

"Engines losing power! Reserve fuels down! If we don't beat this thing soon, we're done for!" Sprx figured.

"Wait! I have an idea! Sprx, help me pull off its heads!" Gibson said.

"But we tried that, it only grew two more!" Chiro told him.

"Precisely. If we give it more heads, its brain will become deprived of oxygen, defeating it."

"Sounds good to me, let's do it!" Sprx disconnected from the robot only to be electrocuted again. He ignored it and flew towards the monster.

Gibson went after him, being electrocuted as well; he too ignored it and went after the monster. They each grabbed a head and pulled, resulting in four more heads. The repeated the process and the monster soon fell to the ground, its body and heads exploding into a black ooze.

When they reconnected themselves, they were electrocuted again. Everyone was.

"What's happening?!" Sprx demanded.

"Maybe we should ask Gizamere?" Antauri suggested.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"She could be the cause of this. This has never happened before, until she comes, now the robot is disfunctioning."

All of a sudden, the whole robot just shut down completely, resulting in darkness.

"Like that, for one,"

"But...Gizma would never do such a thing. What reason would she have? I wouldn't believe it. There's probably a reasonable and logical explanation for all of this,"

"Like what?" Otto asked.

No answer.

"Let us go ask her." Antauri said and they all jumped down their tubes into the main room (the power being out includes their tubes).

When they spotted Gizma, they headed towards her. She spotted them.

"Hey guys, what happened? The power just went out," Gizma said acting innocent.

"Don't try to act innocent. We know you vandalized the Super Robot." Sprx exclaimed.

"What? Me? Why I would never! Why would you ever accuse me of this? I'd never do it!"

"Then explain what's happening to the robot." Antauri said.

"Wait a second...You did this didn't you Antauri? I know you don't like me or trust me. Now you've got everyone else believing it! You think I'm working for Skelton King, don't you? This is absolutely absurd!"

"I never said I didn't trust you,"

"You don't have to, it's obvious. If you wanted me to go, all you had to do was ask! I can fix my ship myself. Sorry I was such an inconvenience to you, see ya!" With that, she turned and left the robot dramatically.

"Okay..." Nova said.

Gibson, obviously mad, turned to Antauri. "How could you be so assertive and accusing to a sweet innocent girl?! That was very rude of you Antauri! Now she's gone with no one to protect her from Skeleton King and it's all you fault! I hope you're very pleased with yourself!" Gibson walked out of the robot, seething with rage.

"Wow...Are you okay Antauri?" Nova asked.

Antauri just shook his head in confusion and surprise. "We should probably start making repairs on the robot..." he turned and left.

"But...What about Gibson?" Otto asked.

Antauri either didn't hear him or chose not to answer because he just kept walking and eventually turned a corner, out of site.

The others looked at each other nervously.

"Gibson can take care of himself, he should be fine. He probably just went to cool himself down. He'll be back." Chiro assured them.

They nodded and went to work on refixing the robot. One phrase in each of their minds:

_He'll be back._

_--_

**Like I said, this isn't as good as the original chapter before it was unsaved and deleted...Sorry 'bout that. Read and review still, for me, please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OoOoOo...I wonder what—if—is going to happen to our Gibson?! Read to find out!!**

**--**

"Hey guys, look at this!" Otto yelled from across the robot. He was in the main room, working on refixing the computer. The others were off somewhere else, doing the best they could. They hadn't seen Antauri in a while, though.

The others came up behind Otto.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

Otto merely motioned for Chiro and Nova to look under the computer, where all the wires and stuff were. Or was supposed to be, that is. What they saw when they looked under it was a couple of wires and a bunch of holes.

"What could've of done that?" Chiro asked.

Nova thought for a moment. "Maybe Antauri was right. Maybe Gizma did vandalize the robot. But why would she do that? Unless..."

"Unless what?" Otto asked.

"Unless she _is_ working for Skeleton King..."

--

Gizamere was wandering through the outskirts of the city where her rocket was. She knew about the lab and the wasted lands, but she'd never seen it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to explore it or not, but she had to find something out.

Gizma's communicator beeped again.

"Gizamere, what do you think you're doing? I heard that little display of yours in the robot. Go back there and make friends with them, now!" Mandarin.

"They were catching the evidence. If I didn't react soon, they'd have figured it all out. I tried to make them feel guilty or something." Gizma decided she did want to go to the wasted lands. To waste time for the others to find her. She started in that direction.

"Now where are you going?"

"Depleting time. Going to the wasted lands."

"What? Why?"

Gizma shut off her communicator and started walking.

--

Gibson was walking through the park, searching for Gizamere. So far, he'd had no luck. Suddenly, he turned his head. He'd heard a voice, and it sounded familiar.

Gibson went to where he heard it. He saw Gizma walking the direction of the wasted lands.

"Why would she go there...?"

Gibson decided to stay hidden and follow her. He was curious as to why she was going there. Also, he wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt.

A few minutes later, Gizma found herself at the entrance of the forest of the wasted lands (Savage Lands episodes).

"Woh..." Was all she said.

She took it all in for a few seconds standing on the cliff edge. Finally, she jumped down and into the danger filled wasted lands. Gibson following hesitantly and silently after her.

Gizma skillfully avoided the formless water vines, flowers, and even a single T-rex formless. Gibson did so too. Finally, they made it to the Alchemist's lab. Gizma entered it silently, Gibson close behind.

She made it to the library/experimentation room (yet again, Savage Lands p.2 where Antauri was resurrected). She walked up and examined the now empty pod where the silver monkey once used to be.

"Antauri..."

Gizma's communicator went off.

"Gizamere! Go back to that robot now! Leave the lab! Why are you even in there?"

Gibson recognized this as Mandarin's voice. He decided to keep quiet a bit longer to know what was going on.

"I need to find something out...Leave me be and I promise to return to that infernal robot, okay?" Gizma answered.

"You only have—"

"I have enough time!"

"Gizamere! Do you dare deny a direct order from the master? He will not be pleased with you after this."

"Maybe I don't care. The 'master' is a fool that is really starting to irritate me fully."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I have no master anymore. I've been waiting for enough time now for that fool to entrust me with a mission outside the Citadel. And here I am. Free to do what I please. Tell the 'master' what I said, go right ahead. Gizamere out, for good."

Gizma slammed her communicator on the ground, breaking it. She shuddered. Then she finally went back to searching through the books throughout the Alchemist's library.

Gibson was astonished. Gizma really had been working for Skeleton King. Antauri was right. Now he felt stupid and guilty for yelling at Antauri.

"You can come out now Gibby." Gizma said.

Gibson, being caught off guard, came out of his hiding place. "How did you know I was there?"

"Please, you underestimate me. You are very easy to perceive. How long have you been following me?"

"Um...Since you entered the wasted lands,"

Gizma sighed. "So you heard everything then?"

Gibson nodded. "But you're free. You are not working with him any more right?"

"Precisely. But the fact that I ever was gets me..."

They stood in silence for a while. Then, suddenly, the roof over their heads came crashing down...

--

**Heh, heh...Sorry peoples, the best I got for this one. I'm making this story totally different than what I was going to do. Maybe not totally different, but different than originally planned. Hope it's as good!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here!**

**--**

Gizma and Gibson fell to the ground. When they got back up the coughed and looked at what brought the roof down. TV Monster.

"Mission Objective: Bring the Hyperforce to the master." It said in Skeleton King's voice.

It scanned over Gizma, then over Gibson. When it scanned over Gibson, a little red signaling light popped on.

"Target sighted."

Lasers appeared from its shoulders and blasted at Gibson. Gibson jumped out of the way just in time, but had to keep going because TV Monster kept shooting. Gizamere just stood there, watching.

"Gizma! Help me!" Gibson yelled, dodging another blast.

She just kept watching, not even attempting at helping Gibson.

"You take too long..." she yawned.

TV Monster had Gibson backed up into a wall, trapped. TV Monster unleashed a net over him. Gibson tried, but couldn't get free. Gizma walked up next to TV Monster and looked at Gibson.

"He may get free. Knock him out." She said.

TV Monster lifted up his weapon and shot a short blast at the struggling Gibson. Gibson fell, unconscious. The last thing he saw was Gizma standing over him.

TV Monster handed Gizma another communicator. She took it and put it.

"Gibson captured. Ready for the others soon after..." she said into it.

Another voice—Mandarin's—sounded. "Very good, young Gizamere."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Something's troubling you, what is it?"

"Err, uh, nothing. I'll get the rest. Gizamere out."

Gizma ran out of the lab and back into the wasted lands. She, once again, avoided the plants and whatever else was left in there by the ooze. When she made it out, she slowed to a walk.

When she was within yards of the Super Robot, she ran.

Gizma frantically ran up to everyone inside the robot and started shouting. Otto, Nova, Sprx, and Chiro ran up to her and calmed her down.

"What is it? What happened?" Chiro asked.

"TV Monster came out of nowhere and took Gibson! I couldn't accompany him...He took Gibson towards the lab in the wasted lands. He may still be there. It never saw me. You have to help him!" Gizma gasped.

Antauri walked up calmly next to them all. "And how do you know all of this?"

Stall. "I saw him. He met up with me and we were walking and talking in the park...Then TV Monster came and took him."

"Why did it not see you?"

Another stall. "Well, um, because I went to get something I'd found presently for him and when I came back, TV Monster deceased from the sky. I hid behind a bush, it took Gibson towards the lab, and it never saw me."

"Very well...Team! We must go find Gibson! Let's go."

Everyone started to head out. Antauri stopped Gizma.

"What?" Gizma asked.

"I would like for you to stay here. So that TV Monster will not take you either. Skeleton King is looking for you, am I correct?" Antauri asked.

"Oh, right...I mean precisely! Good idea, I'll wait here."

Antauri ran after the others. They couldn't take the robot yet, it was still immobilized.

When they got to the wasted lands, they stalled a bit, and then finally headed towards the Alchemist's lab. When they entered it, they slowed to a walk.

"Gibson!" Otto yelled in a whisper form.

They looked around some more. When they entered the place where Antauri was resurrected, they noticed the giant hole in the roof now.

"That's probably where metal face came in at." Sprx figured.

Once they stood on top of the debris, TV Monster came out of the shadows. It immediately blasted them with nets similar to the one Gibson was in. It also blasted them with a small, magnetic ball that knocked them out.

--

Gizma's communicator beeped. "Are they captured yet?" Mandarin asked.

"I have no idea. They should be by now." Gizma answered.

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

"They left me in the robot, not allowing me to go with them,"

"I see...But they did go?"

"Yes. The plan unfolded. Yay..."

Mandarin growled. "Do not act like that, young Gizamere!"

"Whatever...I don't understand why we needed to capture them though. What's the point?"

"So the master can take control of Shugazoom."

"But...What is he going to do with them?"

"Probably eternal suffering,"

Gizma became a bit worried. "What did they do, anyway? I mean, they seem nice...Why does he want to bring harm among them?"

"Those hero pests have been in the way of the master's plans for as long as he can remember. So he just wants them out of the way."

"Yeah...I see now...Gizamere out."

--

**Lol, I totally forgot about poor Sprx until this chapter. Oops. I included him here though! Read and Review –**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long! Blocks, school, writers block...Anyways, here you go!!**

**--**

Gizamere sat there in silence for a long while, thinking. Minutes later, the screen in the main room clicked on. Apparently, Otto had managed to fix it. Skeleton King's form appeared on the screen and Gizma looked boredly at it.

"Very good, young Gizamere. You managed to capture the Hyperforce, including the boy. Take your rocket and return to the citadel at once." With that, his figure disappeared.

Gizma yawned and stood. She slowly started out of the robot. But she stopped once she got an idea. Gizma stalled for a few moments, thinking about it, and then took a step forward.

She ran to Otto's workshop and grabbed a load of wires and tools. She then went throughout the Super Robot and fixed everything she broke.

"If they manage to escape...I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate having to fix this thing." She said to herself. Then, she finally walked out and to her rocket. Once she got there, Gizma activated the rocket and zoomed off into Hyperspace and to the citadel.

When she got there, she exited her rocket, only to come face-to-face with a impatient looking Mandarin.

"What took you so long, Gizamere? Master said to—" Mandarin started, but stopped when Gizma held up her hand.

"Yeah, I know. I had to finish something." She answered.

Mandarin growled. "He wants you to see him, now."

Gizma merely nodded and walked past Mandarin, to the throne room. Skeleton King smiled once she entered it.

"You did very well, Gizamere. You will be rewarded for it." He said.

"Well, um, about that—"

"Silence! I want you to watch them suffer. The looks on their pathetic faces when they see their traitor...Bring them in!" Six formless exited the room, obeying their orders. Minutes later, they came back in, shoving the Hyperforce in chains into the room.

They all instantly glared at her. She looked away, ashamed.

"The Hyperforce...Captured by one traitor! You are weaker than I gave you credit for..." Skeleton King went on. Gizma kind of tuned him out and silently slipped out of the room after a while.

She heard footsteps and looked around the corner she had just turned around. The formless were taking them back to the dungeon. Gizma followed silently.

Once they got there, the formless shoved everyone into their separate cells, turned around, and walked back. Gizma hid in the shadows for them to leave. When they were gone, Gizma came out of the shadows and walked up to the cells.

Everyone glared at her again.

"What now? You come to gloat?" Sprx barked.

"No I just wanted to—" Gizma started.

"Haven't you done enough?" Nova asked.

"Yeah! Just go away and leave us alone you traitor!" Otto yelled.

"Listen! I came here for good cause. I came to release you. Now sit back and be quiet while I pick the lock," Everyone was quiet after Gizma said this. They obediently stayed quiet while she tumbled around the Sprx's lock. Finally, it unlatched and the door swung open. "Now help me open the others,"

Sprx nodded and ran to Antauri's while Gizma went to Otto's. They worked quickly and everyone's cells were soon opened. They came out and looked uncertainly at Gizma.

"Why are you helping us?" Antauri queried.

"Is this another trap?" Chiro asked, looking around cautiously.

"I assure you, it's not a trap. Not this time. I'm helping because I don't think you deserve the punishment Skeleton King has in store." Gizma answered.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sprx asked.

"I don't know how to prove it to you and I deserve that. But I'm doing this for your sake only. You must get out of here, quick!"

They looked at her a few more moments, and then made their decisions. She really was legit. Truly trying to help them escape.

Everyone was so caught up with the tension in the room that they never heard Mandarin coming. Not until it was too late and he had seen them all.

--

**Yay! Down with this chapter! ******** Reviews always welcome!! ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I took a while for this one...I have many excuses but will not bore you with them so read on!!!**

**--**

Mandarin stopped dead in his tracks seeing them. Everybody else did too. He looked around at everyone until his gaze settled on Gizamere.

"What is going on here, young Gizamere?" he demanded. "Why are they out of their cells?"

Gizma took a breif second to think. "They, I, er...Skeleton King asked me to bring them to the training room. He wanted to test their skills to the max. Now, go get some chains to tie up their hands! They apparently don't dare act out in your presense."

Mandarin smirked. "Of course, because they know I am wiser and stronger than them all,"

"Yeah right..." someone mumbled.

"Which one of you said that?" he growled. He started walking over towards the Hyperforce. Gizma stepped out in front of them.

"Will you just get those formless? Skeleton King will be furious if you refuse to help!" she said hurridly.

"He can wait. I just want to have a little fun..." Mandarin walked over to the Hyperforce smirking. He looked at them all intently, recieving many glares. He walked behind them, choosing...

Suddenly, Mandarin lashed out at Sprx who fell over in suprise. Nova was over there immediately helping him up. Mandarin grabbed her arm so she couldn't do so. Sprx got up and rubbed his head.

"Let her go!" Chiro yelled, he attempted at hitting Mandarin but was easily subsided. Chiro was tripped into a cell which Mandarin quickly locked. Now all the others, besides Gizma, were in attack position. Nova even managed to wriggle free of his grip. He stared at them and laughed.

"You really think you all can take _me_?" he snorted. Then he became serious and got into attack position. "I'd like to see you try..."

"Wait, don't attack!" Gizma said. She got over and went face to face with Mandarin. He looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing, young Gizamere?"

"Leave them alone,"

Mandarin realized what was going on. He stood up staright and smirked. "You, of all people, are acting nice? The one who got them here in the first place? Ha! Move aside."

Gizma didn't move. "No,"

Mandarin growled. "Don't do this, Gizamere. You know very well that I can beat you,"

The others just stood and watched their arguing. Otto looked around after a second. He leaned over to Nova.

"Where's Gibson?" he whispered.

Nova looked around. She finally spotted him and her eyes widened. He was sneaking his way over behind Mandarin while Gizma was distracting him. She smiled.

"Look by Mandarin." she mumbled. Otto did so. Once he saw Gibson and what he was doing, he smiled too. He nodded in response.

Gibson was just reaching Mandarin. He was about a yard away. Mandarin and Gizma were still arguing.

"You will leave them alone. Tell me, what have they done wrong?" Gizma asked.

"They have kept me and the Master from reaching our goal. Now move or you'll be the first to feel the pain," Mandarin answered.

Gizma decided to go towards his way of thinking. She needed to distract him a little longer. She had seen Gibson out of the corner of her eye with a metalic pole. He was nearing Mandarin quietly and caustiously.

"Why would you want to obtain that sort of responisbility? You would have to save them all the time!" she reasoned.

Mandarin's eyes narrowed. "I know what you are trying to do, young Gizamere. You can't trick me. I give you one more chance. Move or regret it,"

"No,"

Mandarin lashed out with his clawed hand and grabbed her by the neck. She gasped in slight suprise and pain. She put her hands on his arm, trying to pull it off before he crushed her windpipe.

"I gave you a warning. You didn't listen. Now you'll pay..." Mandarin was about to make a final move. Gizma closed her eyes. But nothing came.

She felt herself be released to the ground and opened her eyes. Gibson was standing over Mandarin, who was now knocked out, smiling. He dropped the metal pipe. The others smiled too and Antauri went over, grabbed the keys, and let Chiro out of the cell.

Gibson looked over at Gizma and narrowed his eyes. "You really were telling the truth this time?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry about the other times. But we must get out of here before he awakes. Are you all with me?" Gizma said.

Slowly, one by one, they all nodded. Gizma smiled and took Gibson's wrist. He slightly blushed.

"I'm going to need some help with the target point. I know where we need to go to get out where the reforming is slowed. But I'm not sure for how long and we cannot remake the hole afterwards in that room."

"Right, let's go," he replied. He felt good. He was in charge, or at least secondly in charge, of the operation. He felt special and imprtant. So on their way there, he calculated it all in his head.

Finally, they got there. It was just like all the other rooms and completely empty. But it was the farthest from Skeleton King's throne room so it lasted the longest. Gizma set the coordinates for where and Chiro Thunder Punched a hole in it. Everyone activated their breathers.

"Did you figure it out Gibson?" Nova asked.

Gibson nodded. "Yes. We have precisely two minutes for all of us to get out of here. And before the hole closes. Now about a minute and a half."

They all nodded and activated their jet packs. Antauri went first, 1:15, then Nova, 1:05, then Sprx, 0:55, then Otto, 0:45. Gibson looked up into the hole, then back at Gizma.

"Ready? We have about thirty seconds left now. Hurry," he guessed.

Gizma hesitated. "I'm not sure if I...I mean I don't..." she sighed and looked back up at him. "I'm not sure if I should."

"What do you mean? You'll be killed!"

"I can lie about your escape. Here, I'd be able to thwart any other atrosities that Skeleton King has in mind to harm Shugazoom or you all,"

Ten seconds.

"But, don't you see? Mandarin will wake up and rat you out!"

Gizma sighed again. The hole was starting to close up. Before she could think of another reason to stay, Gibson grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the Citadel. She was too suprised to say anything at the moment, so she stayed quiet until they got inside the Super Robot (which Antauri had 'called' when he was in a cell a while ago). The others were already there. They deactivated their breathers.

Gizma looked at Gibson. "Why did you do that? You could've been trapped in there!"

He blushed. "Well, I, er...I didn't want to see you get harmed. I would not be able to live with myself if you did..."

"Really?" He shook his head. She smiled and blushed, then kissed him right on the lips. Gibson did so back. Moments later they pulled apart blushing madly. The others were watching them and smiled.

"I knew it," Nova whispered. Sprx grumbled and handed her five bucks. She took it and smiled thankfully. "I win."

"Let's go home. _All_ of us." Chiro said. They looked at the moniters at the nearing Shugazoom.

--

**Oh, yeah, I'm almost done! Boo-yeah!! This was mushy but...Come on, if they like eachother they had to do it some time and I decided that this was the best. Still read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm being organized, for once. I did a list of all my stories I'm in the middle of and sorted them out. Then calculated it all...And this was the first. I'm doing six different stories. Luckily, though, this is the final chapter!!**

**--**

Gizamere sat on top of the Super Robot, watching the sun set, thinking. This is where she's been since they reached Shugazoom about two hours ago.

She was so caught up in thought that she never heard Gibson. He tapped her on the shoulder. Gizma jumped and turned around in attack position. Once she saw who it was, she gave an embarrassed smile and deactivated her hammers.

"You've been up here for a while. I was starting to wonder if you might've fallen off." Gibson joked. She sat back down again.

"I was just thinking and watching the sun set. It's a marvelous sight, one I've only seen recently,"

Gibson sat down next to her. "Thinking of...?"

She sighed. "Skeleton King. When Mandarin awakes he's going to tell him everything. I'm going to be in deep trouble..."

"Of course not! You don't work for either of them anymore. And if they want to harm you, they'll have to go through me!"

Gizma laughed. "Yeah, you'll show them. All the way to the grave!"

Gibson acted like he was hurt. "Well! Without me, Mandarin would've had your windpipes on a platter!"

Gizma hugged him. "I know. Every girl's gotta have her strong monkey man."

Gibson smiled and hugged her back. "You believe it."

She laughed and they pulled apart. "Well, besides Nova and Sprx. Between them it seems Nova is the strong one,"

"Agreed," he laughed.

They looked at eachother and smiled. They leaned in and kissed. When they broke apart they were holding eachothers hands and headed back inside.

Three Months Later

Gizma walked out of med bay. She was holding two things and smiling widely at them. Gibson ran up to her and looked at them. He, too, smiled widely.

The two things were wrapped up in little white blankets and oddly quiet. What were they? Why, babies!!

Antauri came out of med bay, he had been the doctor in this case.

"They are twins. A boy and a girl." he smiled. "I'll leave you both alone." he left.

"So, what are we going to name them?" Gibson asked.

Gizma thought for a second. "I'll pick the girl's. You can pick the boy's."

Gibson thought. "How about...Hyshima?"

"That sounds wonderful! Now...Fahima?"

"Hyshima and Fahima sound like perfect names for our little twins! Just look at their shining armor," (yes, they're born with armor. it's animated, nobody cares)

They both had pure onyx black armor (much darker than Antauri's). The only way to tell them apart were by their eyes. The girl has light blue eyes and the boy has dark grey eyes. They were gurgling funny.

And now the words in every one of the Hyperforce's heads were:

_Here comes trouble!_

_--_

**Sequel, here we come!! But not for a little while though...Anyways, last chapter!! Read and Review!!**


End file.
